Tools and tool heads for mining of rock material or rock boring devices are known, for example, from U.S. Pat. No. 7,182,407 B1 or WO 02/066793 A1. However, during work excavation, high forces act on the rotating cutter device, which have to be accommodated by an appropriated bearing arrangement. Due to the high forces occurring in the field of application, the life span of the bearing arrangement is typically limited.